


say please

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Tim Drake the eternal cocktease is my jam, alternative universe - retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Roy," Tim says. "Just ask me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	say please

"So, when are you gonna let me hit that again?" Roy asks. They're in Claire's trying on all the feather boas, forty minutes into their fifteen minute break. 

"When you stop sounding like a ninth grader at a school dance," Tim says and slides a pair of shutter shades on his face. 

Roy grins and puts a plastic, silver crown on Tim's head, makes a scene over by the ear piercing station, " _oh my god should there be that much blood?_ and watches Tim strut out the door, feather boa, princess crown and all. 

 

***

"I'm serious," Roy says. "You need to let me fuck you."

"You _need_ to quit moving. The polish isn't dry yet and if you smudge it --"

"You'll put my balls in a coffee grinder, I know," Roy says, takes Tim's hand and blows on his fingertips. Each nail is a miniature starry night. "You know he painted that while he was locked up in a nut house, right?"

"Everybody knows that," Tim says, leaning his head back against a stack of boxes.

Roy's breath is hot against his ear when he leans in. "I really want to fuck you."

Tim smiles. "I know."

 

***

 

"Going out with Dickie tonight?" Roy asks as they're closing up.

"Nope," Tim says, throwing a half empty Starbucks cup someone left sitting on a shelf away. 

"Oh. Got a hot date with Foot Locker douche?"

"Roy," Tim says. "Just ask me."

"Fine," Roy grins, backs Tim up against the counter, traces his fingers over the rhinestones on Tim's top spelling out _queen bee_. "Tim," he says. "You wanna come back to my place, sit on my nasty ass couch, smoke a bowl, watch infomercials, and let me fuck the shit out of you?"

"No," Tim grins, watches Roy deflate for a good minute and a half before he grabs him by the hair and kisses him. "Your place sucks. Let's go to Dick's."


End file.
